


i guess i was wrong (i love you the most)

by heecheondo (HChnD)



Category: GOOD DAY (Korea Band)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Feelings Realization, I'm unstoppable, Post Confession, also i do the same for tbz despite having many writers so, and annoying, i wrote hyunjoo again bc i can, i'm the only fic writer of this fandom so i'm allowed, lapslock, please enjoy regardless of this!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 01:39:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17377109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HChnD/pseuds/heecheondo
Summary: it took her one date - and a lot of self reflection - for hyunjoo to realize she had given bomin the wrong answer.





	i guess i was wrong (i love you the most)

**Author's Note:**

> hello! it is me, back with the good day stan agenda, somehow. but hey, happy new year!!!! it's the 11th already BUT i didnt post anything this year so i'm allowed. anyway, i was going to work on another fics of mines, like a delayed the boyz fic from october, my superpower au that has been on hiatus for a while, something from my endless list of wip fics, or this monster fic that has 10k already and doesn't seem to ever get an end, but nope! baby lucky posted on twitter after, what, 8 months of nothing? so i pushed everything aside and made a self indulgent, short yet bitter fic for these ladies who deserves the world! and since who posted it was her, and also i barely mentioned 01z line on my previous work, i decided, why not? so yeah! pls enjoy. kinda.

it was meant to be a normal day. it was meant to be just her, jin hyunjoo, and her best friend since elementary school, kim bomin, hanging out like they usually did during summer breaks. it was meant to be just another day where the two had some fun.

except that bomin had confessed to the younger girl a few weeks ago, and she had said no. the taller said she'd get over her soon, and asked her not to treat her differently, to not make things awkward between them, because she was a reliable friend she would rather not to lost just because of some dumb crush. but even so, hyunjoo couldn't stop wondering about it. couldn't stop thinking about the ifs, what if she had said yes? what if she gave it a go? would it be much different from now? they saw each other every day and hang out a lot too, wore matching couple clothing and all of that. what would change if she had said yes?

“hyunjoo-yah?”, bomin suddenly poked her sides, a curious expression on her face. “earth to jin hyunjoo?”

“ah, sorry, I was thinking-- nevermind. what did you say, again?”

the older sighed but kept smiling at her. “you thirsty? I was thinking about stopping by a cafe or something. this heat is killing me.”

“ah… su- sure”, she stuttered nervously. “let's go.”

the other smiled at her and walked in front of her for a bit, until she realized the younger was slower and sighed, her smile still on her face, and took her arm. “come on, hyunjoo-yah, if you walk this slowly they'll be closed by the time we reach the place.”

“ah, sorry”, she automatically replied, taken aback by her action. it wasn't something new, unusual for her to do. still, once she did it this time her heart skipped a beat. she didn't know why, it was nothing different, much the opposite. so why now…?

“we're here”, the older one's spoke cutely, opening the door for the other to enter. “kids first.”

hyunjoo scoffed, trying to hide the way she blushed at that. “we're the same age.”

“I was born first.”

“yeah, which makes you first in hierarchy and thus you should go first. come on, bomin-ah, just get in.”

the taller girl pouted at her but complied, getting inside the small cafe. “so, you want the usual?”

“yeah”, she replied without thinking and then turned to her. “no, it's okay, I can make my order.”

“no, it's fine. it's just a coffee and a piece of cake.”

“bomin-ah. you already paid for some attempts on the claw machine back in the amusement park.”

“and we didn't get anything so it's invalid.”

she rolled her eyes. “if someone should pay for someone else's food then _I_ should do it, to repay those attempts.”

bomin stared at her with a frown. “hyunjoo-yah…”

the younger cut her. “so, a caffe latte with extra whipped cream?”

the older stared at her, speaking to her without words but so did her, trying to convince her without voicing her thoughts. she sighed. “yeah. and I'm going to steal a few bites from whatever cake you get.”

“fine by me”, she said smiling, glad to have won the debate.

“you're unfair”, bomin said rolling her eyes. “I'll get us a table.”

“thank you! love you”, she giggled at herself until she realized what she did. well, she had said it before but it felt odd to say it now. the older had said that she loved her _like that_ while hyunjoo didn't feel the same, but somehow, why did saying that felt so weird? why did saying it out loud, and to her, made her chest so tight out of sudden?

she kept overthinking about it as she was waiting in line to get their drinks and a piece of ice cream cake. the place wasn't crowded so she didn't need to wait much before reuniting with her companion, a tray in hands with their order. she handed the older one her drink and proceeded to take a sip on her own. “so, how was today?”, she randomly asked, too uncomfortable with the silence that grew on her table.

“cool. fun. kinda sad that I didn't get you any toy or whatever, but overall enjoyable”, bomin replied, stealing a piece of the cake, totally the same. huh, shouldn't she be mad at her for saying that? taken aback? confused?

hyunjoo left those thoughts behind. “it's okay, we took selfies to immortalize the day”, she said with a smile, ignoring the previously warned behaviour from the other.“also, I wasn't going to tell you, but I secretly took some pictures of you.”

“what? when!”, she exclaimed surprised.

“whenever you were distracted. which happens a lot”, hyunjoo kept smiling at her. “it's okay, I won't share them with the world.”

she noticed the older blinking, a faint blush showing on her face. she was ready to mention it, and maybe tease her, but the younger of the two decided against it. 

bomin sighed. “well… I'm glad we could still enjoy this after what happened.”

“huh?”

“you know, after I. confessed.”

 _oh_ , she thought, blinking.

“I'm glad you're not acting weird around me, pushing me or avoiding me. I'm glad we're still friends because I would hate me if I lost our friendship.”

“ah. haha. don't worry, bomin-ah, you'd never lose me”, hyunjoo replied, ignoring the weird feeling that bloomed inside or her stomach, making her sick. why was those words so weird to hear? when bomin confessed she felt slightly nervous but it went fine. but now, with her saying those stuff, it made her want to stop her. she didn't want to hear it.

“I'm glad you can still love me,even as a friend. and then I'll love to love you a little less to, as friends.”

she blinked once. and then twice, and a few more times until it finally hit her. it hit her that bomin was going to move on from her, and that somehow she didn't like it. but she had already said no. so she gulped down and smiled at her.

she realized a bit late that she had given the older the wrong answer, and she didn't know what to do. so she just complied, nodded, and kept it a secret.

**Author's Note:**

> this was going to be friends to lovers but i kinda didnt feel like it??????? so sorry for the weird ending.......... and i dont have plan on continuing this so i'm sorry for ending it just like that :( ps i dont understand coffee despite being brazilian and idk what those two like to drink so. sorry for the inaccuracy? anyway, [twt](https://twitter.com/heecheondo) & [cc](https://curiouscat.me/heecheondo), hit me up!


End file.
